Algo mas que familia
by Paladium
Summary: Respuesta al desafío lanzado por Kris sly, en Slasheaven. Draco Malfoy le deseaba, le amaba... Y esa noche, le obligaría a aceptar sus sentimientos. Querido Severus... Beteado por Isabellatrix Black Swan


******Disclaimer: Hp no me pertenece.**  
**Esto es una SSxDM. Si no te gusta, salte de la historia. **  
**Esto es un one-shoot, sin continuación. Es una respuesta al desafío lanzado por kris_sly.**  


**

* * *

**

Algo más que familia

Draco Malfoy, altanero y orgulloso adolescente sangrelimpia de Slytherin, entró en el aula de pociones junto a sus amigos. Se sentó al lado de Pansy Parkinson, en primera fila, delante de sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Con una mueca de desprecio, saludó a Potter girándole el rostro.

Y, finalmente, entró él. Con su ondeante capa, una mirada negra para cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar y un sarcástico y humillante comentario en la punta de la lengua, el profesor Snape cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a impartir la clase.

La acerada mirada de Draco se posó sobre la figura de su maestro: le deseaba, le amaba. Sabía que su padre no se opondría, puesto que eran amigos, y Pansy... La miró de reojo; sus orbes apuntaban directamente a otra Slytherin, unas mesas más atrás que la suya: Astoria Greengrass. Desde el primer momento, todo había sido una farsa entre ellos; Pansy amaba a Astoria y Draco a Snape. O, como se permitía llamarlo en la intimidad del baño privado que tenía en su habitación, Severus.

Ni siquiera sabía qué les había impulsado a unirse; si los rumores sobre la sexualidad de Draco o la noche de sexo desenfrenado y alcoholizado, donde cada cual gritó el nombre de su amado.

Con determinación, Draco observó a Severus; estaba corrigiendo los deberes de la semana pasada, de algún curso inferior. Rápidamente su imaginación voló muy lejos de su cuerpo, encontrando otros usos a la mesa del profesor.

Y la sangre fue directamente a su entrepierna; no se imaginaba el cuerpo de su profesor, de su padrino. Lo había visto sin camiseta algunas veces, cuando elaboraba pociones para él, cuando se encontraba enfermo. Y, realmente, de cintura para abajo sabía qué tenía; estratégicamente, siempre pasaba por el baño de Malfoy Manor cuando el oscuro hombre terminaba de ducharse, y salía a por su muda de ropa en calzoncillos.

No obstante, la mano de Pansy bajó desde su muslo a su dureza, mirándole con el ceño fruncido: tenían que realizar una poción, y en ese estado, Draco no ayudaba. Serenándose, empezó a picar los ingredientes, mientras su erección bajaba lentamente. Hoy era su día, no cabían más retrasos. Hoy Severus sabría de sus sentimientos, y aunque la inseguridad le frenaba, Draco confiaba en que su físico le ayudaría.

Las clases terminaron con un revuelo de libros cerrándose y alumnos saliendo estrepitosamente de las aulas. Con tranquilidad, Draco recogió sus útiles de Pociones: último día de clases esa semana, tenía un fin de semana que disfrutar con Severus.

Tal y como Draco había calculado minuciosamente, el profesor Snape se quedo en el aula, recogiendo todo. Dejando sus enseres en la mesa más próxima a la salida, el pequeño Malfoy inspiró intentando tranquilizarse mientras se acercaba a la tarima.

- Hola, Draco - saludó el adulto, ajeno a las sensaciones que provocaba en el muchacho- ¿Querías algo?

- Hola... Emmm... Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo...- empezó el chico, sin saber cómo asaltar el tema. Nunca antes le había sucedido aquello; todas sus conquistas habían sido fáciles, con solo chascar los dedos las tenía babeando por él.

- Dime entonces, Draco- con una suave sonrisa, solamente dedicada a los Malfoy, y en especial a él. Mojándose los labios, el rubio se lanzó.

Sus labios carnosos y sonrosados se juntaron con los de su profesor, finos y pálidos. Cerrando los ojos, Draco se puso de puntillas, mientras sus manos pasaban por el cuello del adulto, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Miles de mariposas en su estómago emprendieron el vuelo, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro dentro del beso. Las manos grandes del hombre pasaron por su cintura, a la par que abría sus labios, juntando sus lenguas en la boca de Draco.

Y cuando el beso se cortó, Severus se separó de él, respirando agitadamente y mirándolo con extrañeza. Con una sonrisa, Draco se relamió los labios, capturando los restos de la saliva de su profesor.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Draco?- preguntó el hombre, con la voz ronca.

- Te amo - dijo con simpleza el chico, acercándose otra vez al profesor. Y, sin necesidad de palabras, supo la respuesta: la ardiente mirada de Severus le traspasó, mientras le tomaba con rudeza por la cintura, atrayéndole a él, haciendo que sus durezas chocaran.

Quizás Severus fuera muy retraído con sus sentimientos, incapaz de expresarlos, pero Draco Malfoy le amaba así, con sus virtudes y defectos. Esa noche, en el aula de pociones la temperatura subió varios grados con respecto a las mazmorras, y las fantasías de Draco se hicieron reales. El escritorio del profesor fue vapuleado hasta el cansancio, mientras los gemidos escapaban de los labios de ambos amantes.

Entre gemidos y embestidas, Draco Malfoy le juró a Severus Snape amor eterno. No sería una de sus conquistas, esa vez, era su alma la que hablaba por él, la que se abrazaba a Severus, al amparo de la noche.


End file.
